


Sound the Alarm

by iamphanaf (taylorann14)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, neigbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann14/pseuds/iamphanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which your OTP are neighbors, and the fire alarm goes off in their building. Person A comes down in only their underwear, person B is like... ayyyy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> a work of fiction, completely and entirely, and all that jazz

The sound of the fire alarm blaring faded to an annoying squeak as the door to Phil’s building closed behind him. He plopped down on the bench outside, looking at the people in their pajamas shuffling angrily around, and listening to their disgruntled groans. This was the third time in the last four months that the fire alarm had been set off in the building; it was getting to be extremely annoying due to the fact that it seemed whoever was causing this enjoyed waking the whole complex up at three in the morning. 

The first time it wasn’t so bad, he was up late marathoning Buffy for the hundredth time, so he was more annoyed at the lack of wifi than anything else. The time after that, he’d been suffering through a frustrating bout of insomnia due to stress, so he didn’t mind the disruption, he just brought his DS down with him and played animal crossing until the building was cleared. Tonight, however, he had been fast asleep. So he’d dragged himself out of bed and made his way downstairs, and took a seat on a bench with an annoyed huff.  
He was pulling at a loose thread on the sleeve of his hoodie, willing time to move faster, when he heard a fit of giggles from a group of girls a few feet away. Glancing up, he noticed his extremely attractive neighbor standing in the cold, arms folded over his chest, his hair dripping wet, clad in only his underwear. 

“You look freezing.” Phil commented.  
“You think?” he said, his tone had a bit of a bite, much like the weather that night.  
“Here,” Phil said, pulling the hoodie off his shoulders and holding it out to him.  
His frustrated expression melted into one of embarrassed confusion. “Er… thanks. I’m really fine though.”  
“Just take it,” Phil all but threw it at him and the man put it on, looking particularly disgruntled in the process.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled.  
“We’re gonna be out here awhile, you should sit down at least.” Phil offered, hoping he didn’t sound too pushy.  
“You don’t have to be so nice to me, it’s not necessary,” he said, sitting down anyway.  
“Sure I do, no one else seemed to be doing it. Plus I’m fairly certain not letting your neighbors freeze to death is in the How to be a Human Being Guidebook,” he bit the inside of his lip, holding in a smile.  
“If you say so,” he said, shoving his hands in his borrowed pockets.  
Phil scooted minutely closer as he turned to face him a bit better, “Picture this. It’s past three in the morning and you’re sat alone on a bench, just waiting to be able to get back into your warm bed..”  
“So exactly what’s happening n—?”  
“Shhh,” Phil interrupted the interruption, “So you’re sat on this bench, and your neighbor is standing there looking like he just walked out of a photoshoot for an underwater underwear calendar,” he looked at him pointedly, “And he could potentially FREEZE,” he put a hand over his heart for the melodramatic effect, “Now how could you sit idly by and let that happen?” He ended this speech by shaking his head solemnly, looking to the man who did, in his perfectly honest opinion, look much like an underwear model.  
Averting his gaze, Dan’s cheeks tinged pink and he gave a breathy half laugh, looking like he was holding back a smile himself. He closed his mouth and fiddled with the sleeves of the borrowed hoodie he donned. “Uhhh..”  
“Well anyway,” Phil paused, attempting to keep himself from giggling while faced with this adorably flustered man beside him, “I’m sure there’s a better way to introduce yourself to your neighbors when you’re antisocial, but I don’t properly know the names of anyone else in this building. So… I’m Phil, it’s nice to meet you.” He flashed a dazzling smile and held out his hand.  
“Dan,” he said, shaking his hand.  
“Nice to properly meet you,” Phil said, his voice low.  
“Ha… I kind of wish we’d met under different circumstances.” Dan chuckled.  
Phil glanced down at Dan’s state of undress and back up to his face. “This isn’t so bad. I think it’s just fine, actually” he smirked.  
“I think this is just embarrassing.” Dan was still a bit red in the face and barely making eye contact.  
Well that wouldn’t do. Phil patted his pockets and pulled out a sharpie, “I could draw cat whiskers on my face, then we would both look ridiculous.” he offered.  
Dan covered his face and laughed, “Oh my god. Why would—“ he shook his head, still laughing. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Phil!” he sighed, “Didn’t I just say that? You should get your ears checked.”  
The infectious laughter got to him and he found himself laughing on a bench at three am with a stranger who was probably hitting on him.  
“You’re something else.” Dan said once he caught his breath.  
Phil smiled, “So’re you.” 

As they sat, waiting for the building to be cleared, they went back and forth with getting-to-know-you questions, and as the time went by, the questions bounced between extremely silly and extremely personal. “Tell me about your favorite kiss,” Phil grinned, his tongue poking out of his teeth.  
“Hershey,” Dan said, not missing a beat..  
“That’s not what I meant!”  
“You didn’t specify!” Dan pointed at him and Phil nipped at his finger, Dan yanking it away just in time, rolling his eyes at his neighbor’s strange, endearing antics. “My turn,” he smirked.  
Phil rolled his eyes.  
“Tell me yours.” Dan folded his arms expectantly.  
“Hmm…” Phil’s eyes didn’t leave Dan’s. “I quite suspect I haven’t had it yet.”  
“No?” Dan asked quietly, not dropping his gaze either.  
“Not yet,” he said with the shake of his head and a slight smile.  
As they had been playing, they ended up facing each other, sitting criss-cross with their knees nearly touching. Phil was hoping that Dan would take the hint, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  
“Your turn,” Dan said, breaking the silence.  
“What’s your last name?” Phil said unthinkingly.  
“Is that your question?”  
“Is that your answer?” he countered.  
Dan rolled his eyes, “Howell.”  
“Alright Dan Howell, I believe it’s your turn for a question, then.”  
Dan liked the way his name sounded when it came from Phil’s lips.  
“Can I kiss you?” The words tumbled out of his mouth and Phil was both surprised and very pleased at the sudden confidence.  
“Please do,” he said quietly.  
Dan smiled— his cheeks burning red— closed his eyes, and leaned in to press his lips against Phil’s.  
Phil brought his hand up to the side of Dan’s face and parted his lips, capturing Dan’s lower one between his.  
And just like that the moment was over.  
They pulled back.  
Dan was an impressive shade of red, but he wore a smile that mirrored the way Phil’s heart was beating so hard he could hear it.


End file.
